Filet Meow
June 30, 1966 |color_process=Metrocolor |runtime=6:15 |preceded_by=Puss 'n' Boats |followed_by=Matinee Mouse |movie_language=English }} Filet Meow is a 1966 Tom and Jerry cartoon directed by Abe Levitow and produced by Chuck Jones. The title is a reference to filet mignon. This short is a re-working of the 1951 Hanna-Barbera Tom & Jerry short Jerry and the Goldfish, another short about Jerry saving a goldfish from Tom. Plot Tom sneaks into the house and sees a female molly swimming in a bowl. Tom does not want to eat such a sweet creature at first, but he assuages himself that he must eat. He extends his arm into the bowl and gropes for the fish, but she lets out a bubble that drifts into Jerry's hole and carries the message: "HELP!" Jerry wakes up and grabs a long, slender pin. Tom, triumphant in his success, sneaks back out of the house, but is soon seen leaping out through the door and through a window in pain from being struck with the pin. Jerry returns the fish to the bowl. Tom revives and removes the pin from his behind, but soon finds he is stuck in a trash can. He pops his arms and eyes out of the can and tests himself with the pin; it will not work on the steel. Tom grabs an axe and rushes into the house. Jerry is terrified at the sight of "the evil trash monster" and runs toward his hole, suffering numerous near misses from the axe. Tom continues chopping at the hole, but Jerry inserts Tom's tail in the axe's path. Tom soon realizes that he's cut up his own tail and screws it back on before he hears a whistle. It is Jerry waving at him, with a grease slick set out for the cat. Tom cannot see the grease and slips on it. Jerry closes the door on Tom, which smashes him into only the lid of the can. Tom walks out as Jerry shows him the door and he falls onto an open trash can. The trash man soon collects him and he is dumped into the trash truck, which drives away. After a few seconds, the cat walks back down the street, fuming. Tom goes to the garden and he removes tacks from inside his foot. He sneaks back into the house with a hose system and sees Jerry standing guard with another long pin. Tom hides under the table and builds his hose system with a lot of residual noise. Jerry and the fish appear terrified. Tom emerges and lays the hose around the house until he runs out. Jerry is scratching his head when suddenly the bream disappears down a hole in the bowl. Jerry pulls her out and Tom is sucking in the water and spitting it out so that he will eventually swallow the fish, except that Jerry pulled her out of the hose. Jerry fills a large container with water to serve as a temporary bowl. Whilst Tom is still at it, Jerry sees all the water disappearing from the bowl and then sees part of the hose. Jerry comes up with an idea and dashes off. Tom again is beginning to get frustrated. ' Jerry, has hooked up the other end of the hose to a full bathtub. Jerry waves at a passing truck labeled "SEA VIEW PET SHOP" and it dumps its cargo in: a large green shark, which sees Jerry and attempts to devour the mouse, but is sucked into the hose by Tom. Tom, who apparently has filled the entire room with water, and then sees that he has "reeled in" the shark. Tom puffs up the hose and then bursts it. The shark chases after Tom and bites his tail (pulling off his fur in the process), but Tom swims off naked through the wall and the grass. The mouse charms the bream, but is soon terrified by the shark entering the fishbowl. Jerry panics and follows the same route Tom took out of the house and sight. The shark grins, bream in fin. Crew *Animation: Don Towsley, Tom Ray, Dick Thompson, Ben Washam, Ken Harris *Layout: Don Morgan, Robert Givens *Backgrounds: Philip DeGuard *Design Consultant: Maurice Noble *Production Manager: Earl Jonas *Story: Bob Ogle *Music: Dean Elliott *Production Supervised by: Les Goldman *Produced by: Chuck Jones *Directed by: Abe Levitow *MPAA Certificate Number: 21153 External links * * Category:1966 animated films Category:Fictional fish Category:Films about fish Category:Films directed by Abe Levitow Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:1960s American animated films Category:1960s comedy films Category:American film remakes